La belle âme
by Koala-Mutant
Summary: Post T7. Après la guerre, Harry a deux préoccupations dans la vie : Élever correctement son filleul Teddy et cogner sur Draco Malfoy. Mais lors d'une bagarre qui dégénère, Harry et Draco meurent et se réincarnent en... poux ! Car il faut remonter les échelles du Karma si l'on veut accéder au Paradis et revoir Severus, Dumbledore et les Maraudeurs. HPDM.
1. Chapter 1

**La belle âme**

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, tout est à JKR.

Pairing : HP/DM (ce ne sera jamais autre chose d'autre), brève mention de Harry/Ginny en chapitre 1, Hermione/Ron en fond.

Résumé : Après la guerre, Harry a deux préoccupations dans la vie : Élever correctement son filleul Teddy et cogner sur Draco Malfoy. Mais lors d'une bagarre qui dégénère, Harry et Draco meurent et se réincarnent en... poux ! Car il faut remonter les échelles du Karma si l'on veut accéder au Paradis et revoir Severus, Dumbledore et les Maraudeurs.

Rating : Rating K.

NDA : Holaaaa. Oui je sais je n'ai absolument pas fini mes autres fictions mais cette idée me trottait dans ma tête depuis un moment. Quelqu'un a déjà écrit quelque chose sur ce sujet ? Très certainement, mais je ne l'ai pas encore lu ! J'espère que je ne vais pas être accusée de plagia ! Et aussi que quelqu'un me lira et que ça lui plaira ! Gros bisous.

o

o

o

 ** **Chapitre 1****

 **POV Harry**

À l'âge de vingt-trois ans, j'avais deux préoccupations dans la vie : élever correctement mon filleul, Teddy Lupin, et cogner sur Draco Malfoy.

Élever Teddy faisait de moi un adulte responsable, taper sur Draco Malfoy révélait l'adolescent qui bouillonnait en moi. Je m'en accommodais parfaitement mais il faut dire que ce n'était pas au goût de tous.

Je n'ai pas pu m'occuper de Teddy directement après la Guerre : c'est Andromeda qui l'a recueilli chez elle pendant que je suivais ma formation d'Auror avec Ron – nous étions décidément inséparables-.

Le rythme soutenu de l'Académie ne me permettant pas de m'occuper convenablement d'un bébé, j'ai été plutôt soulagé de pouvoir me reposer sur les épaules d'une femme qui avait déjà élevé un enfant – même s'il s'agit de Tonks-.

Et puis Ginny a perdu Théodore Nott – bon, il n'est pas _vraiment_ mort, il est dans le coma, mais franchement c'est tout comme- et elle est venue s'installer avec moi, square Grimmaurd.

Ginny et Théo, c'est une sacré histoire, tout le monde s'accorde à le dire. Ils ont commencé à sortir ensembles un peu après la guerre, personne n'a franchement compris pourquoi, mais on a bien dû s'y faire.

Théo était quelqu'un de bien. Il ne parlait pas beaucoup et détestait tout contact physique – chose très difficile à concevoir pour Ron et Molly, qui ne jurent que par les câlins pour l'une et les coups sur l'épaule pour l'autre– mais c'était un gars bien, qui prenait soin de Ginny comme je n'en avais pas été capable.

Ginny et moi on s'est retrouvés juste après la guerre, puis on a vite compris que ça n'allait pas marcher. C'est elle qui a rompu, en disant que je ne l'aimais pas comme elle m'aimait. J'avais parfaitement conscience de ce fait, mais je crois que j'aimais le quotidien doux et rassurant que nous avions créé. Et puis je n'avais pas la force de la quitter et de me retrouver seul, une nouvelle fois.

Il faut croire qu'elle a toujours été plus courageuse que moi.

Ron l'a assez mal vécu, surtout quand elle s'est casée avec Nott. "T'aurais pu vraiment être de la famille, Harry !", me répétait-il en jetant des regards noirs à l'ancien serpentard. Puis il s'y est fait, comme nous tous. Et même si on a dû revoir Parkinson et Zabini à chaque anniversaire de Théo, à chaque Nouvel An, à chaque repas entre amis, je crois que Ron l'aimait bien, au fond.

Ginny et lui vivaient dans un petit appartement à la City. C'était un studio minuscule, hors de prix et et bruyant, mais je crois que Gin' l'adorait. Le pauvre Théo devait lancer des sortilèges d'insonorisation à tout bout de champs : il n'a jamais été très sociable, et je crois que le bruit ambiant le stressait. Mais Gin' était heureuse et Théo était heureux pour elle.

Il était une langue de plomb au ministère. Ce boulot lui allait comme un gant, et il en avait l'air plutôt satisfait, même si bien sûr il ne nous en parlait jamais. Puis un jour, il a touché un artefact de magie noire qui avait soi-disant été nettoyé, et il s'est évanoui et ne s'est plus jamais réveillé.

C'est Ginny qui est venue me demander mon aide.

À l'époque, j'avais deux préoccupations dans la vie : Trouver le courage de prendre Teddy chez moi à la fin de l'année et me demander ce qu'était devenu Draco Malfoy.

Cet intérêt – je refuse d'appeler ça une obsession même si Hermione me rabâche les oreilles avec ce mot- pour Malfoy me rappelait douloureusement ma sixième année, mais comme quoi on a tous des constantes dans la vie.

Les médicomages ont dit à Ginny qu'ils pouvaient maintenir Théo "vivant" grâce un coma magique, car il y avait une _infime_ chance _qu'un jour_ il se réveille. Ça, c'était la "bonne" nouvelle.

Sauf que ça coûtait très cher et que Ginny, avec son salaire d'attrapeuse remplaçante, n'en avait vraiment pas les moyens. Ça, c'était la mauvaise nouvelle.

Elle aurait pu utiliser l'argent de Théo, ils étaient mariés après tout, mais il y avait une sombre histoire d'autorisations, car puisque Théo n'était pas _vraiment_ mort, Ginny ne pouvait pas toucher l'héritage, enfin quelque chose comme ça.

Elle ne pouvait pas vraiment demander de l'aide à ses parents, donc elle s'est tournée vers moi. Après tout je faisais presque partie de sa famille, j'étais le meilleur ami de son frère et, avant qu'elle ne me quitte, j'étais prêt à l'épouser.

Donc j'ai dis oui. J'ai jamais pu refuser quoi que ce soit à Ginny, de toute façon.

C'est comme ça qu'on a fini par se revoir souvent, puis tous les jours, puis qu'elle a fini par rendre son appartement, trop plein de souvenirs, et est venue habiter à la maison. Je ne sais pas trop comment ça s'est fait. J'imagine qu'on s'est juste rapprochés parce que c'était rassurant, qu'on se connaissait déjà, et qu'on avait confiance l'un en l'autre.

Et puis on était tous les deux vraiment malheureux.

Teddy est venu s'installer avec nous cette année là, juste après ma remise des diplômes. Je crois que Gin' avait besoin de passer à autre chose, je veux dire _réellement_ passer à autre chose. Elle avait été l'héroïne de guerre encensée par la presse, la présumée fiancée de Harry Potter, puis l'épouse chérie de Théodore Nott, et elle était à présent la colocataire-confidente-amie-plan-cul-régulier d'Harry Potter et la mère de substitution de Teddy Lupin.

Ça se passait plutôt bien, enfin aussi bien que possible quand deux personnes pas encore adultes qui ne s'aiment pas d'un amour conventionnel tentent d'être les parents de substitution d'un enfant de trois ans. Mais j'imagine qu'on peut dire que c'était une sorte de bonheur, un peu étrange, certes, mais un bonheur quand même.

Je sais qu'Hermione n'approuvait pas franchement cet arrangement tacite que nous avions, Ginny et moi. A la maison, on se comportait correctement devant Teddy. Comme des parents, en fait. On dormait dans la même chambre, on se faisait un baiser sur la joue pour se dire bonjour ou au revoir, on se faisait des câlins parfois, on se parlait gentiment.

On ne se disputait jamais devant lui, on était présents pour lui. Teddy n'a jamais eu à manger à la cantine, à attendre à l'étude que quelqu'un vienne le chercher à dix-sept heures, à rencontrer une baby-sitter ou une nounou. Nous avons été présents, aussi présents que possibles pour deux gamins qui viennent de commencer le travail.

Je l'emmenais voler dans la partie sorcière de Hyde Park tous les samedis, et nous allions manger tous les trois chez Molly tous les dimanches. Il avait son quotidien rassurant et douillet, il était aimé et écouté, bref il ne manquait de rien. Ginny lui cuisinait des plats variés et équilibrés, elle lui lisait toujours son histoire le soir, elle avant le repas, il s'asseyait à la table de la cuisine et tandis qu'elle cuisinait, il lui racontait sa journée avec moult détails.

Elle faisait attention à lui et prenait son rôle vraiment au sérieux, et si Teddy ne portait pas le nom de _Lupin,_ on aurait vraiment pu penser qu'il était notre fils.

Il est né avec les yeux, les cheveux de Remus - des putain de yeux dorés comme je n'en ai jamais vus, et quand il me regardait dans les yeux, j'avais l'impression de voir son père- et le nez de Tonks -enfin, c'est Molly qui dit ça, parce que moi je ne l'ai pas beaucoup vue au naturel-, mais il a vite prit notre apparence, à Ginny et moi : à part quand il était en colère - à ce moment là ses cheveux tournaient rouges-, il avait mes cheveux noirs ébouriffés et les yeux bleus foncés de Gin'. Ça lui a fait un choc, la première fois qu'elle a vu que le gamin s'était transformé afin de lui ressembler - il avait quatre ans, et Ginny à peine vingt-.

Moi je n'ai rien dit quand j'ai vu ça. Ça m'a fait quelque chose, bien sûr : je me suis senti coupable et je me suis demandé si Remus m'en voudrait s'il voyait ça, puis j'en ai parlé à Hermione qui m'a dit que c'était la manière qu'avait eue Teddy de nous dire qu'il nous acceptait comme ses parents de substitution.

Ginny a encore plus passé de temps avec Teddy, après ça. Je crois que c'est à ce moment là qu'elle a vraiment commencé à se désintéresser de son travail. Elle y allait mais avec moins d'entrain, et je la soupçonne même d'avoir refusé des remplacements pour ne pas rater des moments importants de la vie de mon filleul - comme la fois où elle devait s'absenter une semaine et où elle est finalement restée avec nous parce que le petit avait la dragoncelle-.

Je crois que ces trois années passées à élever Teddy ont été bénéfiques pour elles, car au début elle pleurait énormément là nuit, elle ne supportait pas qu'on parle de Théo, elle allait le voir tous les jours à l'hôpital. Puis avec le temps, elle a fini par parler de lui, surtout avec Teddy.

C'est difficile de parler de la vie, de l'amour et de la mort avec un enfant mais je me suis promis de ne jamais mentir à mes enfants. J'ai vécu onze ans en pensant que mes parents étaient morts d'un stupide accident de voiture ; ça a failli me tuer quand j'ai su qu'ils étaient morts pour me protéger. Je n'ai entendu parler de mon parrain qu'à l'âge de treize ans ; est-ce que ma personnalité et ma vision des choses aurait été altérée si j'avais su avant ? Très certainement.

Je n'ai pas eu la chance de connaître Remus et Tonks très longtemps, mais je parle d'eux à Teddy dès que j'en ai l'occasion. Les morts se sont battus pour que nous puissions vivre dans le monde que nous connaissons à présent et parler d'eux, c'est leur rendre hommage. Ginny est d'accord avec moi, elle a même finit par prendre Teddy avec elle à St Mangouste pour qu'il voit Théo. Hermione trouvait ça bizarre mais nous étions une famille bizarre, et je pensais que Teddy pouvait comprendre - de toute façon, Ginny n'est pas capable de mentir au sujet de Théo-.

On était heureux, à notre façon.

Et quand Gin' revenait à pas d'heure les nuits où Teddy était chez Andromeda, je ne posais pas de questions. Et quand elle sentait sur moi un parfum inconnu, elle ne posait pas de questions. Parce qu'elle et moi, on avait trop perdu ces dernières années, parce qu'on avait enfin un foyer, et ce serait dommage tout briser avec une malheureuse question. N'est-ce pas ?

La seule grosse dispute que nous avons eu Ginny et moi, c'est lors de l'anniversaire de Théo. On ne peut pas parler "d'anniversaire" au sens strict du terme, mais son corps avait un an de plus, c'était certain. Il continuait de vieillir comme si son propriétaire était encore parmi nous, et je crois que c'est ça qui faisait le plus de mal à Ginny.

Si elle avait eu un corps à enterrer, je crois qu'elle aurait pu faire le deuil. Mais elle se raccrochait à cet espoir infime, minuscule, qu'un jour l'homme de sa vie ouvrirait les yeux et se redresserait sur son lit, pour reprendre leur vie là où ils l'avaient laissée. Ce n'était pas moi l'homme de sa vie, et jamais Gin' et moi n'aurions d'enfants. Je le savais et je restais avec elle, malgré tout, parce que... J'avais besoin d'elle, peut-être plus que ce qu'elle avait besoin de moi.

Théo est né un 25 Février 1980. C'est ce jour-là que j'ai revu Malfoy pour la première fois. Après la guerre, lui et ses parents s'étaient fait la malle, non sans avoir lâché la moitié de leur fortune au Ministère pour "aide à la reconstruction" et "dommages et intérêts" - Ron était tellement heureux qu'il était intenable, ce jour-là-.

J'avais témoigné au Procès Malfoy, bien sûr. Draco Malfoy est un connard de première, mais je n'oublie pas que s'il n'avait pas menti cette nuit-là, lorsque j'ai été capturé, je ne serai pas là pour en parler.

Mais je ne pensais pas que le Ministère allait les _exiler_. C'était très à la mode à l'époque, et les français ont dû nous maudire de leur envoyer _tous_ nos anciens Mangemorts. Dix ans d'exil pour Lucius, cinq pour Narcissa, et trois pour Draco. Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi je me souviens encore des chiffres exacts.

Quand je suis entré dans la chambre de Théo, un peu en retard à cause du travail, Ginny et Teddy étaient déjà là, ainsi que Zabini, Parkinson, Ron, Hermione, Georges et Molly. Les parents de Théo sont morts pendant la guerre et Feu son père devait être en train de se retourner dans sa tombe, de voir autant de Gryffondors et surtout d'anciens membres de l'Ordre du Phénix à l'anniversaire de son fils unique.

"Toujours aussi ponctuel, à ce que je vois, Potter".

Je me suis figé, surpris d'entendre cette voix que je n'avais jamais réellement oubliée. Je me suis tourné et il était là, l'air plus grave que trois ans auparavant, mais toujours avec le même sourire de connard.

On s'est battus dans la chambre de Théo ce jour-là et je crois que Ginny ne me l'a jamais vraiment pardonné. Zabini et Ron ont dû s'en mêler, et il me semble même avoir mis un pain à mon meilleur ami par inadvertance. C'est aussi ce jour-là que Teddy a compris, du haut de ses trois ans, que je n'étais pas un _adulte_ comme sa Grand-Mère Meda ou comme Molly. Que j'étais peut-être plus grand que lui d'un bon mètre mais que j'étais moi aussi un _bébé_ , parfois.

Par la suite, je n'ai réellement vécu que pour ça – hormis Teddy, bien sûr-.

Malfoy et moi nous cognions dessus avec un enthousiasme étonnant – et peut-être même grandissant- à chaque fois que l'on se retrouvait dans la même pièce. Hermione m'a passé de nombreux savons, Ginny m'a jeté d'innombrables regards noirs, Molly m'a sermonné quelques fois et même Ron a lâché un "Vieux, t'abuses" d'un air blasé, mais je n'y pouvais rien, c'était plus fort que moi.

Dès que je me trouvais en présence de ce connard, c'était comme si j'avais quinze ans de nouveau. Comme si la guerre n'avait pas eut lieu, comme si Sirius n'était pas mort, comme si Dumbledore était encore là pour me dire comment vivre ma vie, comme si je n'avais pas tué quelqu'un, comme si par ma faute des dizaines d'élèves n'avaient pas perdu la vie. Comme si rien d'autre ne comptait que Malfoy et ses poings.

À la Commémoration de la fin de la guerre, on a mit le feu aux couronnes de fleurs. Lorsqu'on a dû collaborer sur une enquête – ce connard a fini médicomage, vous y croyez ça ? Qui confierait sa vie et sa santé à un type pareil ?-, mes collègues ont dû nous stupéfixer pour nous arrêter - j'en ai entendu parler pendant des mois, au bureau-.

Lorsqu'on s'est croisés à St Mangouste – je sortais de la chambre de Théo, Malfoy y allait- on a dû y rester dans le bâtiment deux jours de plus – j'avais un bras cassé et lui une jambe tordue-. Quand on s'est vus au Chaudron Baveur pour l'anniversaire de Gin', toutes les fenêtres ont explosé. Au Bal de Noël du Ministère, on a renversé la table du banquet et j'ai été suspendu pendant une semaine - mais lui deux ! Bien fait-.

Je sortais sacrément amoché de ces confrontations, mais pas autant que lui. Malfoy ne s'est jamais battu à mains nues, il avait Crabbe et Goyle pour ça, et puis c'est un sorcier, il utilisait la magie pour se défendre ou attaquer. Moi, en revanche, j'ai grandit avec Dudley et j'avais appris à encaisser les coups.

Peu m'importait de retourner à St Mangouste pour un énième bras cassé ou une commotion cérébrale si lui avait seulement une égratignure qui entache sa gueule de connard.

Je n'aurais raté ces confrontations pour rien au monde et je crois que lui non plus. On jurait qu'on ne recommencerait plus, qu'on allait se tenir comme des adultes, mais dès que l'on se revoyait, ça recommençait. Il suffisait d'un regard de travers, d'un frôlement d'épaule, d'un sourire bizarre et mon poing faisait ami-ami avec son nez pointu.

o

Mon travail ne me plaisait pas vraiment. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, parce que Ron, lui, l'adorait. Mais moi j'y allais sans grand enthousiasme. Je crois que j'ai été surpris par la quantité de recherches, de paperasse à faire, et le nombre ridiculement petit d'heures que nous passions réellement sur le terrain.

Et puis les affaires sont longues, des fois nous passions des mois sur un cas sans avancer, et les gens continuaient de souffrir. Je crois que c'est ça qui me bouffait. Voir ces gens souffrir et ne rien pouvoir faire dans l'immédiat. Mais je continuais d'y aller, jour après jour, et d'en sortir à temps pour faire quelques courses et jouer avec Teddy avant le repas.

Après la guerre, je pensais rêver de Cédric, de Dumbledore, de Colin, de ces gens qui sont morts pendant la Bataille ou durant mes années à Poudlard, et j'ai pris des potions de sommeil sans rêve – jusqu'à ce que Hermione me dise d'arrêter parce que j'allais finir par devenir accro-.

Mais en arrêtant les potions, je me suis rendu compte que je faisais le même rêve nuit après nuit. Je rêvais de Sirius qui se tenait devant la tapisserie du Square Grimmaurd juste avant mon départ des vacances de Noël. Je me souviens de notre conversation, nous avions parlé de sa famille et de son arbre généalogique. Mise à part le jour de sa mort, c'est la dernière fois que j'ai vu mon parrain.

Mais dans mon rêve, au lieu de me montrer le trou de cigarette au dessus de son nom, Sirius se tournait vers moi et me disait d'un air grave :

"Si tu te protèges tu ne vivra jamais rien d'absolu, tu sera dans une demi teinte confortable. Ne te contente jamais d'une vie ou d'un amour médiocre. Cinq étoiles luxe ou rien. "Rien" est un absolu, à sa façon, et je n'aime pas les gens tièdes. Tu dois me faire plaisir. Il n'y a pas de petits plaisirs ou de petites souffrances dans le registre du vécu. Le rêve est la serrure où l'œil de l'âme se colle pour apercevoir l'homme ou la femme qu'on n'a pas osé être quand il était encore temps. Il est "temps" jusqu'à ce qu'on s'habitue et se trouve installé quelque part. "

Faire des cauchemars est largement pire, mais ce rêve me perturbait vraiment. Certaines personnes rêvent qu'ils volent au dessus des nuages, de plages de sable blancs, d'océans bleus... Bref, ils rêvent de choses agréables, mais moi j'ai tellement rêvé de ces paroles que je suis persuadé qu'elles restent la dernière vraie conversation que j'ai eue avec mon parrain.

o

Je meurs un 2 Mai 2004. Ça fait déjà trois ans et demi que Teddy vit avec Ginny et moi, et six ans que la guerre est finie. La coïncidence est amusante : je ne suis pas mort le 2 Mai 1998 de la main de Voldemort, mais six ans plus tard, jour pour jour, à cause de ce connard de Draco Malfoy - Voldemort doit jubiler, de là où il est-.

C'est la commémoration de la fin de la guerre, et comme chaque année ça se passe au Ministère au lieu de Poudlard – allez savoir pourquoi-. Comme d'habitude, j'avais promis de me dire correctement et comme d'habitude, Hermione m'avait fait un sermon soporifique sur mon manque de maturité et la honte qu'ils ressentaient _tous_ – Ron avait haussé un sourcil à la mention de ce mot un peu catégorique- à chaque fois que je me donnais en spectacle avec Malfoy.

Teddy, du haut de ses six ans, s'est caché sous la table du buffet avec une bonne dizaine de parts de gâteaux et son copain Khéna. Je les écoute rire et se chamailler pour savoir qui aurait le plus de bouchées de la part de tarte à la citrouille quand Monsieur Connard arrive dans mon dos et me bouscule, m'envoyant directement dans une tarte à la crème.

"T'as un peu de blanc au coin des lèvres, Potter. Je ne te connaissais pas ce penchant. La Weaslette est au courant ? "

Mon poing s'apprête à faire ami-ami avec sa mâchoire puis la voix d'Hermione s'impose dans mon cerveau – _Harry, non !-_. Il me sourit, goguenard, et je lui tourne le dos – je suis un mec mature, _moi-_.

Il fait une vague remarque sur les retourneurs de temps et je m'éloigne en tremblant. Il me suit en disant que c'est dommage qu'ils aient tous été détruits parce que sinon il aurait bien fait un petit bond dans le passé pour empêcher sa mère de me sauver la vie en mentant à Voldemort.

C'est nul de sa part et en plus il me la sort chaque année. Je sais que je devrais me contenter de l'ignorer mais j'en suis physiquement incapable alors je cherche un échappatoire – tiens, Ginny est en train de parler avec Neville, je vais aller leur tenir compagnie-.

Derrière moi, l'autre connard dit que c'est normal que Théo préfère rester dans le coma quand on voit ce qui lui sert de femme et Gin' ouvre la bouche mais elle n'a pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit parce que je me jette sur Malfoy pour le faire taire de manière définitive.

Bref, on finit par se bagarrer comme deux gamins tandis que Hermione et Pansy nous hurlent dessus – c'est douloureux pour mes tympans mais ça en vaut le coup-.

Je ne sais pas comment elle fait, mais Hermione nous attrappe tous les deux par le col de nos chemises et nous fait transplaner avec elle – je prie silencieusement pour que Malfoy soit désartibulé mais mon voeu n'est pas exaucé, comme toujours-.

J'étouffe un grognement de rage parce que je ne sens plus la peau de Malfoy sous mon poing mais je croise le regard de ma meilleure amie et regarde autour de moi, étonné, avant de comprendre. Elle devait être tellement en colère qu'on a atterri du côté moldu. Elle pousse un petit cri stupéfait en s'en apercevant et nous foudroie du regard, comme si c'était notre faute – bon, d'accord, c'était un peu notre faute-.

Mais, fort peu inquiété par ce détail, Malfoy et moi nous dégageons de la poigne de ma meilleure amie et on reprenons notre activité – c'est à dire que j'ai replanté mes dents dans son bras et qu'il a retenté de s'assurer que je n'aurais jamais de descendance-.

Je sais pas comment le type a pu ne pas nous remarquer avec tout le boucan qu'on fait – enfin, surtout Hermione, dont les cordes vocales semblent avoir prit en puissance avec l'âge- mais en tout cas c'est à ce moment là qu'on se fait percuter par un camion.

On ne s'est pas fais _écrasés_ , nos corps ne ressemblent pas à une sinistre confiture de framboise. Juste _percutés_. Ce qui signifie qu'on se l'est prit en pleine poire et qu'on a fini échoués quelques mètres plus loin, à cause de la violence de l'impact.

o

Je reprends conscience à quelques mètres de mon corps. Je suis sacrément amoché et Malfoy n'est pas dans un meilleur état : son corps gît à quelques mètres du mien dans une position étrange et malsaine. Je me demande s'il est mort mais je ne vois pas son fantôme – ou son esprit, ou quoi que ce soit qui lui ressemble- aux alentours. Je me dis que c'est de sa faute si je suis mort et qu'il a intérêt à mourir aussi.

C'est super bizarre de se regarder mourir. Je contemple la plaie béante sur mon crâne et le sang qui coule sur le trottoir avec une sorte de fascination morbide.

Puis Hermione hurle comme une folle et, malgré l'attroupement de moldus, envoie un patronus à St Mangouste. Quelqu'un hurle et je me dis que les oubliators vont avoir du pain sur la planche.

o

Je pers de nouveau connaissance et me réveille quelque part entre le ciel et la terre. Mon corps flotte – ou plutôt monte vers les nuages avec une lenteur exaspérante et j'ai tout le loisir de contempler la planète sur laquelle j'avais vécue pendant vingt-quatre ans.

J'ai envie de rire et de pleurer à la fois, parce que c'est quand même sacrément bête d'échapper deux fois à l'avada mais de mourir parce que Malfoy est un abruti fini. Mais la sensation n'était pas des plus désagréables – après tout, j'ai toujours aimé voler – et puis je vais enfin pouvoir revoir Sirius et Dumbledore. Et rencontrer mes parents.

Je n'avais jamais songé à l'éventualité d'une vie après la mort mais je bien obligé de constater, en survolant l'Angleterre, que je me suis pris un camion dans la figure et que mon corps est en train de se vider de son sang, mais que ma conscience ou mon âme est toujours en train de penser.

Est-ce qu'il y a un Paradis ? Est-ce que je vais devenir un ange ? Tout ce que j'espère, c'est que Malfoy est en train de lécher le cul d'Hadès avec ses anciens petits copains mangemorts à l'heure qu'il est.

Sauf que je n'arrive jamais aux portes du paradis. Arrivé au dessus des nuages, un homme m'attend. Ses yeux bleus pétillent derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune et je pousse un cri de surprise.

"Professeur ?"

Décidément, c'est la deuxième fois que je meurs et que je vois Albus Dumbledore dans les limbes. Le type s'est-il abonné à "l'accueil des nouveaux arrivants" ou quelque chose comme ça ?

"Harry", répond t-il en hochant la tête.

"Est-ce que vous êtes un ange ? Et... est-ce je suis mort ?"

"A ton avis, Harry ?"

Oui, la question est stupide. Je baisse la tête pour voir la terre sous mes pieds et je soupire.

"Je n'aurais jamais d'enfants."

 _Et je n'aurais jamais le plaisir d'enterrer Malfoy._

"James et Lily. Voilà comment je les aurais appelés. Si j'avais vécu assez longtemps."

Dumbledore s'avance vers moi – il semble flotter, ou glisser, c'est super bizarre- et me sourit.

"Tout n'est pas terminé, mon garçon".

"Ah bon ?!" Je demande en écarquillant les yeux. "Je ne suis pas mort ?"

 _ _La première chose que je ferais, c'est pisser sur la tombe de Malfoy !__

Les yeux bleus pétillent une nouvelle fois et il m'adresse un grand sourire – de fumier, penserais-je plus tard, mais là tout de suite je suis encore innocent-.

"Oui. Tu n'as pas encore accompli toutes tes missions sur terre", fait-il d'une voix grave et je fronce les sourcils. Il n'en a pas marre de parler par énigmes ?

"Comment ça ?"

"Tu connais les théories de la réincarnation, Harry ?"

Je réfléchis quelques secondes avant de répondre :

"Oui, les moldus y croient. Enfin, pas tous. Ma tante Pétunia détestait que je pose des questions à ce sujet. Hermione m'a dit qu'en Inde..."

"Oui, certains indiens y croient", m'interrompt Dumbledore et il ajoute : "Tu as une belle âme, Harry. Mais ton karma est pourri."

"Pardon ?!"

"Je ne peux pas t'expliquer, il faut que tu le découvres par toi même. Mais ton karma est pourri, il faut vraiment que tu changes les choses pour remonter l'échelle du karma, si tu veux accéder au Paradis."

"Quoi ?!"

"Tu vas retourner sur terre sous une apparence que tes amis et ton entourage ne connaissent pas. Cette apparence risque de te surprendre un peu..."

 _Pitié que je ne me réincarne pas en femme..._

"Et tu vas vivre ta vie en faisant les bons choix, cette fois-ci."

Je me crispe malgré moi et ne prends plus la même de cacher mon agacement :

"Comment ça, les bons choix ? Et d'où mon karma est-il _pourri_? Il me semble avoir fait assez de bons choix et de bonnes actions pour toute une vie ! "

"Ne t'énerve pas, Harry. Je dis juste que certaines de tes décisions peuvent être... _repensées_."

"Comme quoi ? Tuer Voldemort ? Sauver des vies ? Devenir Auror ? Aider Ginny à maintenir Théo en vie ? Prendre Teddy chez moi ?"

Je commence à perdre patiente et il le voit bien. Bordel, je me suis pris un putain de camion, j'ai tué Voldemort, j'ai sauvé la vie de plein de gens, et il me dit que j'ai un karma dégueulasse !

"C'est vrai que je suis une personne horrible !" Je crache.

Il m'adresse un autre sourire et je fronce les sourcils.

"D'abord, le karma, c'est pas Bouddha qui s'en occupe ? Il est où ce con ? Je vais lui dire ma façon de penser !"

Dumbledore sourit encore - décidément, tout ça doit beaucoup l'amuser et je réfléchis intensément.

"Ah ! Je sais ! Sauver Malfoy de la salle sur demande ! C'est _ça_ , mon erreur ! J'aurais dû le laisser crever, cet abruti ! Le monde se porterait bien mieux sans l..."

Il hausse un sourcil et me coupe :

"Ok, Harry, je te laisse là. Bonne chance !"

"Non ! Attendez ! Vous ne pouvez pas... professeur !" Je m'écrie tandis que mon corps commence à disparaître – ce n'est pas la sensation la plus agréable au monde, d'ailleurs-.

"Passe le bonjour à Monsieur Malfoy de ma part !"

Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que Malfoy a à faire avec tout ça ?

o

 _ _Premier chapitre un peu court, mais les autres seront plus longs si l'idée vous plaît :)__


	2. Chapter 2

**LA BELLE ÂME**

 **Chapitre 2 :**

 **LadyHinata1** merci pour ta review. Tu es la première à avoir posté un commentaire ! Oui tu n'es pas la seule à me dire que l'histoire a l'air cheloue haha. Mais c'est bien une drarry, même si j'avoue que je n'avais jamais écris une drarry de ce genre.

 **Faim de Lou** – j'aime bien ton pseudo, tu tapelles vraiment Lou ?- merci pour ta review. J'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas !

 **Blair18** merci pour ta review. Oui tu n'es pas la seule à me dire ça haha. Je crois que les gens ont peur que ce soit complètement what the fuck :)

 **Hakuronchu** merci pour ta review. Oui le karma est un gros bâtard avec Harry qui a suffisamment pris cher comme ça.

 **Guest** merci pour ta review. Je suis contente que le premier chapitre t'ait plu :)

 **Liloupovitch** merci pour ta review. Voici la suite, j'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue :)

 **Toundra95** – la fille sous-marin- en effet maintenant j'ai souvent le plaisir de lire tes reviews. C'est cool car elles sont toujours constructives et encourageantes. Oui j'aime beaucoup les deux possibilités : soit ils continuent de se comporter comme des adolescents et les autres ont tourné la page, soit c'est l'inverse et ils s'ignorent complètement. Là en effet ce sont des vrais gamins, c'est un choix que j'ai fais sinon il n'y aurait pas eu de fiction haha.

 **Wild Shelby** tu as écris la vie d'une goutte d'eau ? Où ? Dis moi qu'elle naissait dans les yeux de Draco et mourrait sur les lèvres de Harry. Comment ça se fait que ton ordinateur ait supprimé tes anciens écrits – le petit bâtard- ?

* * *

 **POV Harry**

Je me réveille dans la forêt la plus dense que je n'ai jamais vue. Les arbres sont noires, mais dépourvus de feuille, c'est super effrayant, et en fait ils montent si haut que je n'aperçois même pas les nuages. Le ciel a l'air d'être un peu blanc, il fait un temps de chiotte.

Les arbres sont si proches les uns des autres qu'il fait presque noir, ici. Merci Dumbledore pour tes indications précieuses – comme toujours, il me plante en plein milieu et me souhaite bonne chance pour survivre-.

J'ai envie de m'asseoir là et de m'apitoyer sur mon sort – je suis mort quand même, j'ai bien le droit de me lamenter un peu-, voire de pleurer un peu, mais quelque chose d'hideux, d'immense et – par Gryffondor- poilu entre dans mon champs de vision.

Une seule explication possible : Je suis en enfer.

Je sursaute et pousse un cri aiguë – Adieu, virilité-.

La bestiole la plus _monstrueuse_ que la terre aie jamais portée se trouve en face de moi – non, en fait, elle _avance_ vers moi-. Doux Merlin ! Aragog est presque un top model à côté de cette créature ! J'ai à la fois envie de vomir et de prendre mes jambes à mon cou, mais mon instinct de survie est plus fort et je déguerpis rapidement.

Ou alors je pourrais vomir et courir mais il n'y a que Dean qui soit capable de cet exploit – je me souviendrais toute ma vie de cette soirée à la Mandragore Dansante-. (1)

J'essaie de ne pas me prendre les arbres en pleine poire, mais c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire, parce qu'il y a en a partout.

"Hé ! Attends !"

Mais c'est que ça _parle,_ en plus ! Bon sang, je l'entends me courir après. Si cette chose me touche, je ne m'en remettrai jamais. Elle est énorme, noire, dégoûtante, pourvue de pattes et poilue.

Franchement, même Hagrid n'en voudrait pas – et c'est dire !-.

" Mais attends moi !"

OU EST MA BAGUETTE ? Si seulement j'avais pu me réincarner avec ma baguette à la main, j'aurais lancé un bon vieux stupéfix et ce mutant arrêterait de me poursuivre.

Je crois que je l'ai semé. En fait, je suis à la lisière de la forêt, je vois la lumière au loin. J'avance doucement – je viens de taper un sprint quand même- et me fige lorsque j'entends cette voix que je reconnaîtrais parmi mille autres.

"Teddy, viens t'asseoir, mon cœur."

 _Ginny ?_

"Ginny ? Ginny ? C'est moi, Harry ! Où es-tu ?"

Soudain, le monde se met à bouger. Littéralement. Je pousse un cri horrifié et m'accroche à un arbre – ou un pilier, ou quoi que ce soit-. Bordel, c'est quoi ça ? Un tremblement de terre ?

"Bon sang, tu ressembles tellement à Harry comme ça."

La voix de Ginny me semble lointaine et proche à la fois, c'est trop étrange. C'est comme si elle venait du ciel. Je m'approche de la lisière de la forêt et jette un regard inquiet aux alentours.

Ce qui me surprend, c'est la luminosité du monde autour de moi. J'étais dans une forêt noire les dix premières minutes de ma nouvelle vie, alors c'est normal que je sois aveuglé, mais tout est tellement... blanc. Et grand. En fait, tout est _trop_ grand. Je distingue une chaise immense – tellement immense qu'au début j'ai des difficultés à comprendre que c'est une chaise-, et... Ginny. Bordel, elle est immense ! À côté, Olympe Maxime, c'est un mini-pousse !

Elle ne semble pas me voir... en même temps elle est si grande.

"Viens t'asseoir avec moi."

Elle parle en regardant la terre sur laquelle je suis... Soudain, tout se met à bouger de nouveau, puis les arbres changent de couleur. Ils passent de noir à blanc un peu argenté. C'est laid et ça manque de m'aveugler.

"Cheveux blonds, comme Malfoy, hein ?" Fait la voix de Ginny.

"Oui, parce que cousin Draco est aussi blessé."

Je me fige. C'est la voix de Teddy. J'ai l'impression qu'elle vient d'en bas... de sous la terre.

 _Mais qu'est-ce que Ginny vient de dire ?_ Cheveux blonds... Par Merlin, est-ce que je suis sur la _tête_ de mon filleul ?

"Oh Merlin, tu es encore plus laid qu'avant, Potter ! Je ne savais pas que c'était possible."

Je me retourne vivement et la bête horrible de tout à l'heure me fait face. Elle me fait un sourire sardonique – c'est effrayant de voir cette expression si humaine sur cette face de mutant-.

"Ne m'approche pas !" Je cri en reculant.

"Potter, c'est moi ! Doux Merlin, mais t'es encore plus con que quand tu étais un être humain, ma parole !"

Je me fige.

"Je... je ne suis pas un être humain ?"

La bête ricane et je recule encore d'un pas.

"T'as toujours pas compris ? Tu es sûr que tu es un Auror, Potter, ou tu fais juste semblant ?"

Je croise son regard -gris, trop gris- et manque de m'étouffer.

 _"Malfoy ?"_

"Qui veux-tu que ce soit, Du con ?"

La bête fait une tête bizarre. Si elle avait des sourcils, je crois qu'elle les hausserait, sauf qu'elle n'en a pas et que le résultat est répugnant.

Je la fixe quelques secondes puis j'éclate de rire et elle affiche un air franchement dégoûté.

"Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire comme ça ?"

"C'est juste que... Savoir que Draco Malfoy, l'auto-proclamé bogosse de Poudlard... est devenu une bête dégoûtante, c'est vraiment... vraiment trop drôle !"

"Je suis un poux, abruti ! Et toi aussi, d'ailleurs !"

J'arrête aussitôt de rire et le regarde, horrifié. Franchement, je pensais plutôt me réincarner en quelque chose de majestueux, comme un lion par exemple, ou un aigle... Mais _un poux_ ?

J'ai sauvé l'Angleterre de ce connard de Voldemort, le Karma aurait quand même pu être plus sympa !

Malfoy – puisque, apparemment c'est lui- me jette un nouveau regard dégoûté – et dire que j'arrive à lire les expressions faciales d'un poux...- et tourne les talons – enfin, les pattes-.

Il se barre ? Tant mieux, je n'aurais pas à supporter sa présence plus longtemps.

Je soupire et me concentre de nouveau sur Ginny et Teddy. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Où sont-ils ? Enfin, où sommes-nous ?

"Hé !"

Je fais volte-face et... un poux, puisque c'est ça que nous sommes, m'adresse un grand sourire – ça fait peur à voir-. Il avance vers moi et je reconnais le monstre qui m'a poursuivi tout à l'heure : il est plus claire que Malfoy, qui lui est un poux bien noir.

"Ça va pas, vieux ? T'as pas l'air dans ton assiette !"

S'il me touche, je vomis.

"Euh... Si, ça va."

"Je te connais pas. T'es du secteur oreille ?"

"Pardon ?"

"Tu t'es perdu, t'es pas dans ton secteur, non ? Tu es du secteur nuque ? Haut du crâne ? Oreille droite ?"

Putain, il fume des feuilles de mandragore ou quoi ? De quoi est-ce qu'il me parle, bon sang ?

"Quoi ?"

"Bon, laisse tomber. Je m'appelle Dodo, et toi ?"

Il me parle lentement, comme si j'étais un demeuré. Un poux pense que je suis un abruti, génial.

"Euh... Harry."

"Viens, Harry, sinon tu vas rater le spectacle !"

Il tourne les talons – les pattes- et commence à avancer rapidement.

"Où est-ce qu'on va ?"

"On va dans mon secteur, puisque t'as pas l'air de savoir où est le tien ! T'inquiètes, les potes sont sympas, ils vont bien t'accueillir. Et puis je vis dans le meilleur secteur : le front. C'est de là où on a la meilleure vue ! On peut suivre le spectacle !"

"Le spectacle ?"

"Ben ouais... Le spectacle des êtres humains ! Tu sais qu'il s'est passé un truc hallucinant ce matin ? L'être humain avec les lunettes a eu un accident ! Teddy – notre humain-hôte – est à l'hôpital avec l'être humain aux cheveux longs et oranges."

Il pousse un soupir à fendre l'âme et continue :

"Je suis dégoûté de ne pas être né sur sa tête. Cet être humain a les cheveux très longs, et parfois quand notre hôte et cet humain se font des enlaçades..."

 _J'imagine que "enlaçades" signifie "câlins"..._

"Quand ils se font des enlaçades, je peux discuter avec les copains qui vivent sur sa tête. Il paraît qu'ils peuvent faire du toboggan dans ses cheveux ! T'imagines !"

Il s'arrête quelques secondes, l'air rêveur – enfin, je crois- puis continue :

"Enfin, nous, on n'a pas à se plaindre, quand même. Notre être humain sait faire changer notre habitat de couleur ! C'est classe, quand même ! C'est pas ces frimeurs qui peuvent en dire autant ! Ah, on est arrivé, Harry. Viens, sinon on n'aura plus de places !"

Il accélère la foulée et je le suis tant bien que mal. Je retiens un cri de dégoût quand je vois que l'endroit est infesté de... poux qui me font tous un petit signe de la patte – vision cauchemardesque- et Dodo pousse ses congénères pour qu'on puisse s'asseoir, tous les deux.

En effet, on a une super vue... sur Ginny et Hermione qui parlent au Docteur Coalman - le Médicomage qui s'occupe de Théo-.

"Donc... Harry n'est pas mort ?"

La voix de Ginny tremble un peu mais je reconnais cet air déterminé qu'elle avait avant le coma de Théo – l'air qu'elle a quand elle prend une décision-. Le docteur fait une tête bizarre :

"Techniquement, son corps est mort : son cœur ne bat plus. Mais... C'est très étrange, nous avons remarqué qu'il reste encore de la magie en lui. Il en est de même pour Monsieur Malfoy. Je... Je ne comprends pas ce que ça signifie, Madame Nott."

De la magie dans mon corps ? C'est normal, non ? Je suis un sorcier, j'ai toujours eu de la magie en moi.

"Tiens, tu t'appelles comme lui !" Me fait Dodo en me donnant un petit coup de patte _– vade retro, créature de l'enfer !-._

"La magie d'un sorcier meurt toujours avec lui", récite Hermione d'une voix blanche – j'en connais une qui a appris sa leçon.

La terre sous mes pieds – pattes- s'agite et je comprends que Teddy pleure.

"Je porte malheur. Tous les gens qui m'aiment meurent", fait-il d'une petite voix.

Gin' se tourne vivement et le prend dans ses bras.

"Regarde !" Me fait Dodo, soudain très agité. Regarde les faire du toboggan, ces bâtards !

Les poux autour de moi font des petits signes aux poux sur la tête de Ginny – je comprends mieux pourquoi elle se grattait tout le temps ces derniers jours- et je retiens mon souffle quand le Docteur dit à Hermione :

"Je suis désolé, Mademoiselle Granger, mais votre ami est mort... Je ne peux pas le brancher comme Monsieur Nott, le coma ne servirait à rien... Il est mort."

"Harry a encore de la magie en lui ! Je sais que son cœur ne bat plus mais avouez que ce n'est pas normal, Docteur !"

"Ce n'est pas parce que ce n'est pas normal qu'il y a un quelconque espoir..."

Hermione a l'air plutôt énervée. Où est Ron ? Il n'y a que lui qui peut l'apaiser quand elle est comme ça.

Elle se penche sur le docteur et ils parlent à voix basse, je n'entends rien – et d'ailleurs je pense que c'est le but. Teddy ne doit pas entendre ça-.

Quand ils se séparent, le Médicomage tire la même tronche que Ron et moi quand Hermione nous empêche de fumer un joint de mandragore parce que l'on réviser, et Hermione a l'air d'avoir libéré tous les elfes de maison du continent.

Narcissa Malfoy arrive soudain et se jette sur le Médicomage. Ses cheveux sont décoiffés et ses yeux gonflés, et j'ai de la peine pour elle. Cette femme m'a sauvé la vie et ce n'est pas sa faute si son fils est un connard. Elle l'a même supporté pendant vingt-trois ans, en fait elle mérite une médaille, cette pauvre femme.

Elle hausse un peu la voix mais je n'entends pas distinctement ce qu'elle dit parce que Teddy est retenu sur les genoux de Ginny qui n'a visiblement pas envie qu'il entende une nouvelle altercation entre le Médicomage et un proche. Narcissa Malfoy est sa tante après tout, et même si je déteste Malfoy, je sais que lorsque je emmène mon filleul chez Andromeda, il voit sa Tante et son Cousin - il ne m'en parle jamais mais je vois les cadeaux que Malfoy lui offre pour son anniversaire-. Il commence même à prendre certaines de ses mimiques, comme le haussement de sourcils ou le sourire narquois, c'est terrible.

Ginny prend Teddy par la main et on transplane tous à la maison. Je me sens à la fois blasé et ému – blasé, parce que je n'ai pas eu le temps d'assimiler le fait que je suis mort, et ému parce que Teddy pleure, et Ginny a les yeux rouges-.

Je sais que je n'étais pas l'amour de sa vie – c'était Théo- mais on était proches, elle et moi, et heureux à notre manière, et j'ai peur pour elle, et pour Teddy. Je ne sais pas comment ils vont se débrouiller.

J'ai pensé à mettre Teddy sur mon Testament – Hermione m'a forcé à le mettre à jour après la Guerre- et à déclarer Ginny comme Tutrice Légale – on en a longuement discuté avec Andromeda, et elle est d'accord-, mais Ginny avait un avenir devant elle, une carrière, une vie, et j'ai peur qu'elle ne s'en sorte pas, maintenant qu'elle est seule.

"Tu pleures, Potter ?"

Je sursaute vivement.

"Ta gueule, toi ! C'est ta faute si on est ici !"

Malfoy – Merlin, j'ai tellement de mal à intégrer que cette chose soit mon ennemi juré- éclate de rire – c'est laid et effrayant, d'ailleurs tous les poux reculent d'un pas, moi compris- et me jette un regard bizarre.

"Tu crois qu'ils vont nous incinérer ?" Demande t-il tranquillement, en fixant ses pattes, comme si on était à une Garden-Party.

Bordel, le type est tellement dépourvu de cœur que sa propre mort ne l'émeut pas !

"Ne fais pas cette tête, Potter. T'es mort, y a rien à faire. Personnellement, j'ai demandé à être incinéré. Hors de question que j'aille bouffer les mandragores par la racine !"

Qu'est-ce qu'il a, à me parler comme si on était amis ? C'est quand même à cause de ce connard que je suis mort !

"Ta gueule", je fais froidement. "C'est de ta faute si on est ici. À l'heure qu'il est je devrais être avec ma famille."

"Mais tu seras bientôt avec ta famille, Potty", répond tranquillement Monsieur Connard. "Ils sont tous morts, non ?"

Dodo me jette un regard bizarre mais c'est trop tard, je me jette sur Malfoy en poussant un cri de rage. Il tombe par terre – enfin, sur le crâne de Teddy- en émettant un gargouillement étrange -j'espère qu'il est en train de s'étouffer avec son propre sang-.

Bordel ! Ça fait du bien de cogner sur ce salaud ! Je plante mes dents dans son cou blanc, je balance mon poing dans sa mâchoire, j'essaie de casser son petit nez pointu, je lui arrache une touffe de cheveux argentés, je...

"Potter ! Potter, arrête, putain !"

Il se dégage prestement et je ricane :

"Quoi, on a mal, Malfoy ?"

"Mais tu es débile, ma parole ! Tu n'as pas remarqué... _ça_ ?"

Il s'avance et me touche la patte. Je sursaute, me recule et tout redevient comme avant.

"C'était quoi _ça_?" Je demande d'une voix un peu trop aiguë à mon goût.

"C'est bien ce que je me suis demandé, avant que tu ne plantes tes dents dans mon cou – t'es un putain de sauvage !-."

Dixit le type qui m'a _griffé_ lors de notre dernière bagarre. Il me jette un regard méfiant mais avance sa patte vers moi, attendant mon approbation. Je tends la patte moi aussi, et sa peau – sa carapace ?- entre en contact avec la mienne.

Le geste est purement scientifique, on veut savoir ce qu'il se passe, et pourtant je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à cette poignée de main que j'ai refusée il y a plus de dix ans. Je sais qu'il y pense aussi, parce que sa patte tremble légèrement – le type est capable de ressentir des émotions, finalement ? Ou alors il a juste un peu froid ?-.

Une sensation étrange me parcoure le corps et je croise son regard. Mes yeux descendent le long de son visage -agaçant, blanc comme toujours, mais surtout... surtout _humain_ -.

"Quand on se touche, on retrouve nos apparences humaines", je dis d'une voix blanche.

"Sois pas con, Potter. Sinon Teddy serait en train de hurler à la mort parce qu'on écraserait sa petite tête", réplique Malfoy avec une grimace – mon toucher te dégoûte ? C'est réciproque, ne t'inquiètes pas-.

"Je pense qu'on a _le sentiment_ de retrouver nos corps d'avant", fait-il d'un ton docte." Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est comment ça se fait."

"Vous êtes un peu bizarres, vous deux".

La voix de Dodo me fait tourner la tête et Malfoy lui jette un regard noir.

"Mêle-toi de ce qui te rega..."

"CODE ROUGE ! CODE ROUGE ! "

Le poux qui est posté tout au bord du crâne de Teddy – à quelques millimètres de son front- déboule en courant, coupant la charmante remarque de Malfoy.

"CODE ROUGE !" Hurle Dodo en me poussant. "Viens, Harry, dépêche toi !"

Il a l'air d'avoir vraiment peur alors même Malfoy ravale son venin et le suit sans poser de questions. Je ne comprends pas vraiment à quoi correspond ce code rouge, je ne suis pas un expert en langage poux, mais ça a l'air plutôt important.

"Allez, Teddy, dépêche-toi", fait la voix de Ginny au dessus de ma tête.

Oh, Ginny. J'étais tellement secoué de ma découverte avec Malfoy que j'en avais oublié d'écouter sa voix.

"Tu aurais dû me dire que ça te grattait de nouveau. Allez, viens dans le bain, on va t'en débarrasser".

Oh. _Code rouge._ J'accélère la cadence et mon cœur s'affole dans ma cage thoracique. Je vais mourir. Encore. Dodo se tourne vers moi et s'exclame :

"Ok, Harry, il n'a pas encore enlevé son habillement, dès qu'il le passe par dessus sa tête tu sautes dessus d'accord ?"

"Euh... D'accord".

"Elle va mettre Teddy dans l'eau et une fois qu'il y sera tu n'auras plus d'échappatoire", répète Dodo plus lentement. "C'est ta seule chance de survie. Tu as compris ?"

"Compris", je répète.

Je ne peux me sentir ému par ce poux qui ne me connaît pas mais qui prend la peine de me sauver la vie.

"Putain, Potter, c'est pas le moment de pleurer ! Bouge !"

A chaque fois que je pense que Malfoy ne peut physiquement pas être plus désagréable qu'il ne l'est déjà, il me prouve le contraire. Ce type parvient à se surpasser, c'est bien.

Dodo saute sur le t-shirt de Teddy et s'écrie :

"Allez, Harry !"

Je m'élance à mon tour mais une fois accroché fermement, je tourne la tête et vois Malfoy qui est resté à terre.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Du con ?"

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je me préoccupe de son sort. J'ai l'impression d'être de nouveau à Poudlard, pendant la Bataille Finale... Dans la Salle sur Demande.

"Harry ? Harry, qu'est-ce que tu fais !"

La voix de Dodo retentit et ce n'est qu'à ce moment là que je réalise que j'ai lâché le t-shirt de Teddy. Je tombe lourdement à côté de ce connard de Malfoy qui me jette un regard bizarre.

Il s'est cassé la patte dans sa course, je crois, et je me précipite sur lui. Je pose ma patte sur lui, frémis alors que je sens mon corps redevenir humain - oui, je sais, ce n'est qu'une illusion, mais les sensations semblent très réelles !- et hurle :

"Episkey ! Episkey !"

" Arrête ! Ça ne peut pas marcher ! La magie est dans le corps du sorcier, pas dans son âme !" Braille t-il.

"Facile à dire pour toi, tu n'as pas d'âme !" Je réplique hargneusement.

"Tu..."

"Allez, Teddy, enlève ton caleçon et rentre dans ce bain. On va faire comme la dernière fois, d'accord ?"

 _Oh, merde._

"Allez, fais disparaître tes cheveux, Teddy." (2)

La forêt de cheveux autour de nous se volatilise et un poux qui, comme nous, n'a pas pu sauter sur le t-shirt, nous fait face. Il hurle lorsque Ginny pose sa baguette au dessus de lui et prononce :

"Evanesco."

Malfoy se tourne vers moi et ça me bouleverse, je ne sais pas trop pourquoi - peut-être parce qu'il a son apparence humaine et que je sais qu'on va mourir pour la deuxième fois aujourd'hui, peut-être parce qu'on est deux dans cette galère- tandis que Ginny s'exclame :

"Oh ! Qu'ils sont gros, ces deux là ! Mon pauvre Teddy, ça devait vraiment te gratter... Allez, zou ! Evanesco !"

C'est la deuxième fois que Malfoy et moi on meurt dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

C'est la deuxième fois que je meurs à cause de cet abruti.

o

o

o

Oh, Merlin, que le réveil est douloureux !

"Malfoy ?"

J'ouvre lentement les yeux. On dirait que je me suis enfilé dix whisky pur feu.

"Malfoy ?" Je répète un peu plus fort.

Pas de réponse. Ce connard est vraiment mort, cette fois-ci. Je devrais me sentir soulagé - un monde sans Malfoy est un monde meilleur- mais je me sens un peu bizarre.

J'aimais bien cogner sur ce type.

Je ne déteste pas _vraiment_ Malfoy. Disons que s'il se vidait de son sang devant moi, je ferais quelque chose pour le sauver. Au bout d'un moment.

C'est juste qu'il me cherche tout le temps des poux - sans mauvais jeu de mot- et que ça fait du bien de se défouler sur quelqu'un. Je me suis toujours défoulé sur lui après tout, je ne vois pas pourquoi on aurait dû arrêter sous prétexte qu'on est devenus adultes.

Ron considère que son plaisir d'enfant est de se gaver de chocogrenouilles, il le fait toujours et personne ne lui en tient rigueur.

"Elle est morte, Papa ?"

Oh. La voix est beaucoup trop forte. Ce qui ne signifie qu'une seule chose : Je me suis encore réincarné en quelque chose de petit. Petit et vulnérable. Petit et non magique ?

Je n'aime vraiment pas ça.

"Ne la touche pas, mon cœur. Elle pourrait encore te piquer."

"Elle bouge. Je crois qu'elle n'est pas morte !"

"Allez, Emma, sors de là. Et viens dire au revoir à Vernon et Pétunia."

Oh non. Vernon et Pétunia ne sont pas des prénoms si courants. Ça ne peut pas être une coïncidence...

"Papa ! Regarde ! Elle s'est relevée ! Elle est vivante !"

De tous les endroits sur Terre où j'aurais pu me réincarner...

"Emma, ça suffit. Laisse cette abeille tranquille. Sinon tu vas l'énerver et elle va te piquer. Allez, viens."

Il faut que je tombe sur cette maudite maison ?

"Papa... Les abeilles ça a les yeux de quelle couleur ?"

"Qu'est-ce que j'en sais, moi ?"

"Elle, elle a les yeux _verts_. Normalement, les abeilles ont les yeux noirs, non ?"

J'entends le père grommeler et tente de regarder autour de moi. Oh... On dirait que je suis complètement bourré. C'est comme ça que voient les abeilles ? Tout est tellement déformé...

"Je ne sais pas, Emma Chérie. Allez, viens."

C'est indéniable, je suis dans le jardin du 4, Privet Drive. Retour à la case départ. J'ai à la fois envie de rire -nerveusement-, de pleurer - comme une madeleine - et de vomir - sur l'oreiller d'Oncle Vernon-.

Ceci dit, j'ai dû prendre une bonne décision dans ma vie de poux, parce qu'être une abeille est beaucoup plus sympa qu'être un poux... D'abord, je peux _voler._

Je peux voler, bordel !

La petite fille et son père ont disparu. Oncle Vernon et Tante Pétunia sont hors de ma vue - tant mieux pour eux, sinon je les aurais piqués-.

J'hésite quelques secondes puis je m'élance dans les airs, hésitant d'abord, puis plus rapidement ensuite. Je fais des loopings, j'hurle de bonheur, je sens le vent dans mes ailes, le soleil sur ma peau... Bordel, c'est tellement jouissif.

Je vole comme un fou pendant un certain temps. Dix minutes ? Une heure ? Je ne sais pas exactement.

"Mais c'est quoi ton _problème_ ?!"

Je m'interromps soudainement, alarmé par la présence d'un de mes semblables. Il -elle ?- semble furax et je le -la ?- regarde, étonné.

"Quoi ?" Je demande.

"Tu m'as indiqué l'emplacement d'une fleur qui a déjà été butinée ! T'es con, ma parole ?" (3)

"Hein ?"

"Comment ça "Hein ?" Tu faisais la danse de la fleur !"

Il a butiné de la Mandragore ou quoi, celui-là ?

"Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?" Je demande, agacé.

"Ah d'accord ! Toi aussi tu t'es pris un coup de tapette !"

Putain, mais de quoi il -elle ?- parle ?

"De tapette à mouches ! L'humaine nous tape avec quand elle nous voit ! Ça déboussole, hein ? Tu vois, le type là-bas ? Il s'en est aussi pris une, depuis il regarde l'humaine comme s'il allait la bouffer."

En effet, une abeille est posée sur la barrière du jardin, occupée à fixer quelque chose - sûrement Pétunia- à l'intérieur de la maison.

Soudain, elle se tourne vers moi et je croise son regard - gris-.

 _Mais les abeilles ont les yeux noirs._

Mon estomac se serre et je me dirige vers la barrière.

"Hé ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ! Reviens, on doit travailler !"

Je fais signe à l'abeille de me laisser tranquille, et je l'entends bougonner quelque chose sur la Chef et la Reine qui ne vont pas être contentes.

Bordel, j'aime tellement voler !

J'adore ma nouvelle vie !

 _Ok, Harry, concentre toi._

Je me pose à côté de Malfoy qui me regarde bizarrement.

"Un vrai gamin", fait-il.

"Je suis encore mort à cause de toi !" Je dis d'un ton accusateur.

"Personne ne te forçait à me sauver -encore...-. Même mort, ton complexe du sauveur est toujours là. Et puis avoue qu'être un poux ne te faisait pas franchement bander. Je t'ai vu voler, ne dis pas que tu n'apprécies pas tes nouvelles ailes."

J'hausse les épaules - enfin, j'essaie, et l'effet n'est pas très concluant- tandis qu'à l'intérieur, Pétunia sert une part monstrueuse de gâteau à Dudley - il n'est pas sensé être à la FAC, celui-là ?-.

"Je croyais que tu étais mort pour de bon", je dis.

"Hé bien non, Potter. T'es pas encore débarrassé de moi !" Ricane t-il - enfin... Je crois-.

On se perd dans la contemplation de Tante Pétunia en train de hurler sur Dudley parce qu'il s'est brûlé avec son thé.

"Moi, je savais que tu étais vivant, quelque part."

"Comment ça ?"

"T'es increvable, Potter. T'as survécu au Seigneur des Ténèbres. C'est pas un vulgaire sort anti-poux qui allait avoir raison de toi !"

Je rêve ou il me parle presque gentiment ? C'est parce que j'ai essayé de le sauver tout à l'heure ?

"Ces gens sont monstrueux. Je les observe depuis tout à l'heure et plus je les regarde, plus j'ai envie de vomir. Je comprends mieux pourquoi mon père déteste les moldus."

Il esquisse un sourire un peu amer - enfin, je crois- et je me tourne vers ma Tante, qui ouvre la fenêtre.

"Tu viens ?"

"Où tu vas, Potter ?"

"Ben quoi, elle a ouvert la fenêtre ? T'as pas envie de te balader un peu ?"

Je fonce dans l'interstice et Malfoy me suit. Pétunia est trop occupée à chanter -faux- pour s'occuper de nous. On quitte la cuisine et passe dans le couloir. Je m'arrête un instant devant mon placard. Puis on va dans le salon, où Oncle Vernon roupille devant la télévision, les pieds sur la table basse. Il est encore plus gros que dans mon souvenir.

"Tu as vu leur fils ? Il est terrifiant, je trouve."

"Draco Malfoy, terrifié par un moldu ?" Je fais en souriant.

"Façon de parler, Potter. C'est juste que cette famille pue l'hypocrisie. Je les ai vus parler _avec_ leurs voisins, puis je les ai entendu parler _de_ leurs voisins. Crois-moi, leurs oreilles doivent sacrément siffler à l'heure qu'il est."

Je ne fais aucun commentaire sur sa famille qui, selon moi, se pose là niveau hypocrisie. Je m'arrête devant ma chambre - qui est fermée - et tente de passer par le trou de la serrure.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fiches, Potter ?"

"Personne ne t'a demandé de me suivre !" Je réplique, agacé.

Je parviens à passer et regarde autour de moi. C'est devenu un débarras, maintenant.

"Tu fous quoi, Potter ? Tu veux acheter la baraque ou quoi ?"

Où est-ce qu'ils ont mis le reste de mes affaires ? Pas que j'avais grand chose, bien sûr, mais il y avait deux-trois photographies de mes parents, et des dessins de Dean... Je n'ai pas pensé à venir les récupérer après la Guerre.

"Mais lâche-moi, Malfoy ! Pourquoi tu restes toujours avec moi, de toute façon ?"

Il me regarde bizarrement. Je rêve ou il est embarrassé ?

"Qu'est-ce que... Tu as peur, Malfoy ?"

Je ne savais pas que les abeilles pouvaient rougir. Il me jette un regard noir et je ricane.

"C'est juste que j'ai vu la femme s'en prendre aux abeilles avec une chose bizarre et plate, en plastique. Elle m'a tapé avec ! J'ai eu super mal !"

"Une tapette à mouches", je dis, amusé.

En le regardant mieux, c'est vrai qu'une de ses ailes est un peu tordue.

"Pardon ?" Fait-il.

 _Bien sûr !_ Quand on était des poux, on était sur la tête de Teddy, dans le monde sorcier. Mais là, nous sommes chez les moldus, et Malfoy sait que les moldus ont inventé plein de moyens divers et variés pour tuer les insectes. Il est médicomage, il a été obligé de prendre des cours de culture moldue pour en apprendre plus sur leurs médecines. Il reste avec moi car je suis un sang-mêlé qui a été élevé par des moldus...

"Elle a essayé de te tuer avec une tapette à mouches. Utilisée pour tuer les mouches, en général."

"D'accord."

Il se détourne de moi - il est moins laid en abeille qu'en poux, mais je ne me ferais toujours pas à l'idée que cet insecte, c'est Malfoy- et je poursuis mon inspection de la chambre.

"Je peux savoir ce que tu cherches ?"

Je l'ignore et repasse par le trou de la serrure. Il me suit en bougonnant et j'entre dans la chambre de Dudley.

"Pouah, ces moldus manquent vraiment de goût", fait Malfoy derrière moi.

Le type a apparemment décidé de me suivre absolument _partout._

Il vole quelques secondes et se fige en apercevant la photographie que je fixe depuis que je l'aie aperçue.

"Bordel... mais c'est toi !"

"Oui."

Je ne sais pas pourquoi Dudley a une photographie de moi. Je ne sais même pas où il l'a trouvé. Je crois que c'est Madame Figgs qui l'a prise, quand on avait huit ou neuf ans. J'imagine que c'est la seule photographie de moi enfant qui existe. Dudley était déjà gros à l'époque. Il fixe l'objectif, les joues gonflés - sûrement des gâteaux- tandis que je me tiens tout raide, mal à l'aise. Mes lunettes sont scotchées sur la branche gauche et je porte une chemise dix fois trop grandes pour moi.

"Potter... Ces moldus... Ce sont tes moldus ?"

"Oui. J'ai grandis ici."

* * *

(1) Oui, ceci est le nom d'un bar. Oui, Madame.

(2) Teddy étant un métamorphomage, il devrait pourquoi dégager ses cheveux non ? Et du coup c'est bien plus pratique pour Ginny de chasser les poux.

(3) Wikipédia : La **danse des abeilles** est un terme utilisé un système de communication animale par lequel des abeilles butineuses transmettent aux réceptrices restées dans la colonie la distance et la direction de la source de nourriture où elles peuvent obtenir le nectar et le pollen des fleurs nécessaires à la production de miel. Au cours de ces danses, elles émettent avec les ailes un son particulier et transmettent l'odeur du nectar dont elles veulent communiquer leur position. Les réceptrices restent en contact avec la danseuse. Ces danses exécutées sur les rayons d'alvéoles sont d'autant plus vives, et de longue durée, que le nectar est abondant et riche en sucre, renseignant également sur les plantes qui cessent d'être productives et sur celles qui le deviennent.


End file.
